


College of Kings Landing, Westeros

by Jace_Stump20



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace_Stump20/pseuds/Jace_Stump20
Summary: This whole fic came from an idea posted by @incorrect-got-quotes on tumblr. Go check them out. Basically, they came up with an idea of a modern day college AU for all the characters and who would do what (see the included post). So, me being me, and being trash, I decided to turn this into a fic. Please enjoy my trash.





	1. Chapter one-New beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to the meat-and meet- of our story. please dont hate me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, this is my first GoT fanfic, so I apologize if things are off. Feedback is appreciated!!

Fenrir was a simple kid, he knew what he liked and what he didn’t. Growing up on the streets had made him jaded and cold towards anyone who tried to help him. After the death of his parents, he had been put into foster home after foster home, each one terrible, only fueling his anger. Eventually he just gave up and ran away, choosing to be homeless instead. He spent most of his days hanging around the campus of Kings Landing college, sneaking into dining halls for food and lectures to learn. 

The only thing he really enjoyed was watching the Night’s Watch soccer team practice every day. Having wanting to be a pro soccer player when he was older, he would use the field to practice a bit himself before they arrived. The only ball he had was old and nearly deflated, and he couldn’t afford the proper equipment, but he didn’t mind. Once the team and their coach arrived, he would leave the field and hang out in the bleachers to watch them practice. He noticed their coach gave him concerned looks almost every day, but he never read too much into it. As jaded as he was, he just assumed the coach was only concerned about the street rat screwing up his team’s playing ability. 

Until one day, in the middle of practice, he took his eyes off the team long enough to see the coach walking over to him. 

“Hey. I noticed you’re always watching us practice, is there anything I can do to help you? My name’s Jon, I’m the team’s coach. What’s your name?” 

Fenrir glared at him, pulling away from the man. “None of your business,” he snapped, standing up to walk away. 

Jon sighed softly, letting the kid go. He knew something was wrong, but he knew from his own past that nothing ever came from forcing someone to talk. He would try again in a few days. Let the kid build some trust before he did anything else. 

That afternoon, following the conference Cat had called once again to talk about family problems, Jon pulled Robb and Arya aside to ask them about the boy he saw every day. Both his siblings admitted to seeing the kid around, in the dining hall or sneaking into the back of their lecture halls during classes. Neither could say anything more about him, but they agreed to help Jon as needed. 

Several more days passed, and Jon continued to notice the boy watching his practices. He never tried to talk to him again, but this time it was he who felt the boys eyes on him.

Then, about two weeks after their first interaction, the boy approached Jon during the practice. It had snowed the night before, but the team had cleared the field to do a few drills. Jon noticed that his outfit hadn’t changed, and he seemed cold. 

“Can I help you?” 

“I-I would like to apologize for my actions last time. I was out of line, and I’m sorry.” 

“I accept your apology, but what brought this on?” 

“I’m so cold, and hungry. Please, I need your help. They caught on to me sneaking into the dining halls and threatened to call the cops if I show up again.” He was shivering and looked at Jon pleadingly. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. Here, take my coat and keys. Go sit in my car, put the heat on and warm up. After practice I’ll take you to McDonalds or something ok?” 

Fenrir nodded, taking John’s keys and coat. “Which car is yours?” 

“It’s in the teachers parking lot behind the library, it’s a black Ford truck.” 

Giving a nod, Fenrir took off towards the parking lot, clutching the keys close. On his way, he bumped into a tall man who bore resemblance to Jon. “I-I’m sorry sir...” 

“No need to apologize. Where are you off to in such a rush?” The man asked with a kind smile. 

“T-teachers parking lot.”   
“I’m heading there myself, want me to accompany you?” 

Fenrir gave a hesitant nod, falling into step next to the man. “So why are you going to the teachers parking lot?” 

“The soccer coach gave me his keys and told me to sit in his car and warm up.” Fenrir answered honestly. 

Robb’s eyes widened. So this was the boy Jon had told him about. “I see. Jon’s nice like that. I’m his brother, my name is Robb.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Fenrir gave a polite nod. “So his name is Jon...that’s good to know.” 

Robb slowed down as he walked to a green Jeep, parked next to a black truck. “This is my car, and that’s Jon’s truck. Before I go, may I ask you a question?” 

Fenrir gave a hesitant nod as he fumbled with the buttons to unlock the truck. 

“What made you change your mind and accept Jon’s help? He told me he approached you weeks ago and you were very harsh.” 

“I-I’ve always struggled to survive winters on my own...most years I’ve almost died. No one’s offered to help me before, so when Jon did, I was taken aback. I needed some time to process what his offer meant and determine whether it was real. Then the snows came, and I decided to take my chances.” 

Robb nodded, feeling his heartstrings tug. “If I may, how long have you been homeless?” 

Fenrir flinched, casting his eyes downward. “About three years.” 

“How old are you?” 

“14...” His voice was soft. “Please don’t report me, I don’t want to go back to foster care!” 

“I’m not going to report you.” Robb assured. What he was going to do was talk to Jon and Ygritte and ask them to try to adopt this boy. “You get inside and warm up, I should be getting home, my dog needs to be fed and walked.” With that, he got into his Jeep, started the engine and drove off. 

Fenrir got into Jon’s truck, putting on the heat and relaxing as the warm air washed over him. Without knowing it, he fell into a deep sleep. 

Jon cut practice short, as more snow started to fall, helping the kids pack up and sending them home. Feeling his phone vibrate, he pulled it out and saw he had a text from Robb. 

From: Robb{Met the boy you told me about on the way to my car. Seems like a sweet kid. I talked to him a bit, he’s homeless and only 14. According to him he’s been homeless for three years, and seems terrified of going back to foster care. Be gentle with him, get him to trust you and Ygritte. He needs people looking out for him.}   
Jon read the message and put the phone back in his pocket, heading towards his truck. It was getting dark and almost everyone else was home or in their dorms. When he got to the truck, he gave a small smile seeing the kid fast asleep in the passenger seat. As quietly as he could, he got into the drivers seat and started the engine, driving to his house instead. 

Arriving at the small two story house he shared with his fiancée and his pet dire wolf, Ghost, Jon parked his truck and carefully lifted the kid into his arms, sadly unsurprised by how little he weighed, carrying him inside. Setting him on the couch and covering him in a blanket, Jon headed into the kitchen, smiling at Ygritte. “Hey, sorry for not warning you, but I brought someone home.” 

“Who is it?” She asked, looking up from the can of dog food she was preparing for Ghost. 

Taking a deep breath, Jon explained what happened, carefully watching Ygritte’s face as he spoke. 

“That’s so sad. We should do something.” She said. “When he wakes up, I’ll heat him up some leftovers and we can see if we can get him some clothes and a shower. Now, go wash up, I’ll feed Ghost and put dinner on the table.” 

Smiling with relief that Ygritte felt the same way he did, Jon started to head towards the bathroom before stopping. “Where is Ghost? He usually hangs around the kitchen when he knows he’s getting fed.” “I don’t know. Last I saw him he was in our bedroom.” 

Jon let out a soft whistle, not calling Ghost to him, but asking for his position. An answering low bark came from the living room. Walking into the living room, Jon smiled at what he saw. Ghost was curled up at the foot of the couch, watching over the kid. Ghost was smart, Jon had often seen him display an uncanny ability to gauge a person’s character. If he growled or displayed his hackles at someone, more often than not, that person proved to be trouble. It meant quite a lot that Ghost was protecting this boy, as to Jon it pretty much said he would be no problem, and he really did just need help. 

“Good boy. Come on, go eat your dinner. He’s safe with us.” Jon assured. 

Ghost rose to his paws and padded to the kitchen. Jon headed to the bathroom and washed up before heading to the kitchen as well. On his way back he noticed Ghost had finished eating and was once again curled up at the boy’s feet. 

Dinner passed in relative quiet, Jon and Ygritte discussed their days and washed the dishes together afterward. It was halfway through washing dishes when Jon heard a noise from the living room. 

“Hey there boy. Aren’t you handsome.” It was the kid’s voice, low and soothing. There was a low, gruff bark from Ghost, and when Jon walked in, he saw the boy scratching Ghost behind the ears as the huge wolf lay there, eyes closed and content. 

“You know he doesn’t do that for just anyone. You must be really special.” Jon smiled. The boy jumped slightly, looking over to him. “I-I’m sorry...” “What for? Ghost likes you, that’s a good thing. Are you hungry?” 

“Starving.” The kid admitted. Ghost got to his paws and followed the boy into the kitchen, laying at his feet as Jon dished up some leftovers. “I never got your name.” 

“I’m Fenrir.” He introduced himself with a sheepish smile. “Sorry again I never told you the first time.” 

“It’s alright. I’m not that different from you, so I can understand your caution. See, I’m not really a Stark, like my siblings. Father adopted me into the family after his sister, my real mother, died. Caitlin never really liked that, though she couldn’t say anything about it, after all, I was family.” As he talked, he finished heating up the leftovers and set the plate down. “Here you go. After you eat you can take a shower, I’m gonna call Robb, see if we have any of our old clothes in the attic at home, they’ll probably fit you. And then you’re free to stay here or leave, as you chose. We have an empty bedroom, and our door is always open.” With that, he left the room, pulling out his cell phone as he went. 

Fenrir ate the delicious meal, meatloaf with mashed potatoes and gravy, and gave some serious thought about what he wanted to do next. It was true that going back out to the streets would be a bad idea, now that snow had fallen it would be harder to find safe, warm places to sleep. Not to mention Ramsey Bolton and his gang would be looking for easy amusement from the homeless population, and Fenrir wanted to stay as far away from them as possible. Staying with Jon would be the safest choice, it would guarantee him food, a place to sleep, and protection. And, maybe now that he had someone working at the college vouching for him, he would be able to hang out on campus during the day and not get in trouble. With those thoughts in mind, he finished his meal, waiting for Jon to return. 

Jon headed upstairs to give Fenrir privacy while he ate. While he walked, he was already calling Robb, waiting for his brother to pick up.   
“Robert Stark.” “Hey Robb, it’s Jon. You at home?” 

“Yeah, Jon what’s up? How’s the kid?” 

“Fenrir’s fine. Actually, he’s the reason I’m calling. Do you know if Cat kept any of our old clothes? He’s in desperate need of a wardrobe change, and I can’t see him fitting in anything I have here.” 

“I can see if she did and drop them off if I find any.” Robb assured. “So he told you his name? That’s progress.” “He seems to be warming up to me. Ghost really seems to like him, hasn’t left his side since I brought Fenrir home.” 

“That’s good news for sure. Arya will be happy to hear that. I’ll go look for the clothes and text you if I’m stopping by.” Robb hung up. 

Jon put his phone back in his pocket and headed back downstairs. Fenrir had washed his dishes and was petting Ghost again. 

“Ready to shower? My brother will be dropping off some clothes for you shortly.” 

“A shower sounds wonderful. And...if the offer still stands, I’d like to stay here.” 

“Of course, I’ll help Ygritte make up the guest room while you shower. Follow me.” Jon lead Fenrir to the upstairs bathroom, the only one in the house with a shower. “Towels are in the cabinet under the sink, feel free to use any of the shampoo and soap. I’ll leave the clothes outside once Robb drops them off. When you’re done, the guest room is the third door on your left.” With that, Jon left to help Ygritte and wait for Robb. 

Fenrir quickly undressed, leaving his old clothes in a pile by the door, unsure what to do with them-he would ask Jon later. For now, he turned on the shower, adjusted the temperature and finally stepped under the hot spray. 

He spent a good hour or so in there, scrubbing years of dirt and grime off his skin and out of his hair. When he was done, he shut off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist as he opened the door a crack. As Jon had promised, a pile of clean clothes lay before him. Grabbing them, he quickly closed the door again and dropped the towel, inspecting what he had. The pile consisted of clean underwear, a short sleeve white top and sweatpants, comfort clothes that could-and would- double as pjs. Dressing quickly, he gathered up the towel and his dirty clothes and followed Jon’s directions to the guest room. It was simple, a double bed, a dresser, a nightstand with a lamp on it, a desk in the corner and a bookshelf with knickknacks and well worn novels. It had a very homey feel to it, which put Fenrir at ease. He found a basket for his laundry and put it there before laying down in the bed. He’d left the door open, and was unsurprised when Ghost walked in and lay down between the bed and the door, almost as if protecting Fenrir. It was a gesture that warmed Fenrir’s heart, and he finally allowed his eyes to close as he drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Character list: Who's what in this AU

Cat is the dean. She regularly has meetings with her kids about Rickon. They usually end in her facepalming.

Ned is like, the vice principal of the school. He like, goes around, checking on classes. Whenever someone’s supposed to be sitting in on and observing a class it’s usually him.

Robb is a Political Science teacher. In this AU he is 32. His students all adore him. Any of his students that are attracted to guys have a huge crush on him. He thinks it’s kind of cool, but he still does a good job of teaching his students. His students all call him King Robb, and on Teacher Appreciation day, they bought him a plastic crown and red fur cape to wear. He wore it for three days. He makes parodies of songs using the sounds that his direwolf makes and shows them to his class. One day, he felt too tired to really teach, so he just put on the entirety of the Important Playlist to watch..

Jon is an American Soccer coach. He also teaches first aid. In this AU he is 31. His players don’t really know what to make of him. He’s nice, but he’s also very quiet. He hates it when his players make fun of their teammates for not being as good, but he also gets mad at anyone who is not trying their hardest, and is thus failing. He at least try to find out what’s going on first, but if he decides that it’s not worth not trying their best, he’ll crack down on them. He also stresses the importance of grades first, and if anyone tries to use sports as an excuse for failing a class, he suspends them from the team. He’s engaged to Ygritte.

Sansa is an English teacher. In this AU she is 28. Her students know to respect her. She has them read up to 20 books a semester, which she highly encourages you also watch the movie for. She also encourages a lot of debate within her classes, and some of her students think it’s because she loves drama. She LOVES theories about the books they read, so if you can come up with a unique theory (like Pearl is a lesbian in The Scarlet Letter) or even propose a theory that’s interesting even if it has already been discussed (like that characters from the Fall of the House of Usher are vampires in an incestuous relationship), then you definitely will get a higher score. The gayer the theory, the high the points. She’s married to Margaery.

Arya is a Military History teacher. In this AU she is 26. Her students are both in love with her, and very afraid of her. She is a generally very cool teacher, but they are also well aware of the fact that she is the best in her self defense class, and all her martial arts classes. It is a common joke between her students to say that she “got a degree in ass whooping.” The last time one of her students handed in something really late (like 2 weeks late), they could swear it was like staring down the face of death. She occasionally will answer questions about her religion, because not a lot of people know about the Many-Faced God, but a lot of the time she likes to leave them in the dark about it. She’s dating Gendry.

Bran is a Psych teacher. In the AU he is 25. He tends to teach with a more lax demeanor, to the point where his students aren’t sure whether he’s alive or not. They’re also convinced that he’s a little crazy, because sometimes he goes off on rants about random topics. He has a lot of memes made about him by his students, including the “sliding into your dms like” meme, where the clip is him rolling into the classroom in his wheelchair. His students, like everyone else, don’t know which Reed sibling he’s dating, and they have a bet going on which one.

Rickon is not a teacher. In this AU he is 21. He was forced to attend the school after 3 years of “taking a break” by his parents, who he still lives with. He is actually not too bad of a student, but he abuses the fact that he ends up having all of his siblings for teachers. Or at least, he tries to abuse it. The others aren’t really having it. He has a crush on Shireen.

Shireen is a student as well. Like Arya, she is 26. She also is there because of an extended break from school, but that’s more because her parents advised her against going to college. Mainly due to her greyscale. She is a very good student, always attentive, always brings in her work early, and always gets top marks. She knows Arya from when they were kids, and occasionally used to babysit Rickon, and thus finds her current attraction to him kind of weird. 

Brienne is Catelyn’s secretary/assistant/bodyguard. Technically she is only Cat’s secretary and assistant, but everyone is well aware that Brienne would kick their ass if they tried to threaten Cat. She’s dating Jaime.

Theon is the Archery coach. His players think he’s a bit obnoxious, but he also tends to be pretty cool. 

Ygritte is the girl’s Archery coach. She and Theon have a bit of a rivalyry going on, which she is winning. Her players adore her. She is engaged to Jon.

Margaery is an European English teacher. She doesn’t expect nearly as many books as Sansa, but she does still love theories. Her favorite theories involve the most drama in them. She, like Sansa, loves debates in her class, for the same reason as Sansa. She is married to Sansa. 

Gendry is a mechanic, which confuses many people as to why he would take such a low paying job when he is the mayor’s eldest child. He doesn’t work at the school, but occasionally he will come in to help with any sort of issues they may have. He is dating Arya. 

Jojen is a Philosophy teacher. He is by far the most out there teacher at the school. He looks like he is constantly high. He is (maybe?) dating Bran.

Meera an Environment Science teacher. She is pretty strict with her students about getting work done. She doesn’t usually assign too much work in the first place, though. She is (maybe?) dating Bran. 

Jaime is a police captain. He is very good at his job, however, many despise him because he shot the previous mayor of the town after Mayor Aerys tried to set off a bomb that would level the city. People call him “Mayor-Slayer.” He is dating Brienne.

Robert is the current mayor. He is not very good at his job, but Jon Arryn is there to advise him. He loves the fact that Gendry and Arya are dating.

Cersei is the mayor’s wife, who in this AU, is actually Gendry’s mother. She does not approve of her son’s relationship nearly as much as Robert does. 

Tyrion is the Economics teacher. He is adored by his students. Cat is not happy with the fact that he always shows up to his classes drunk, however. 

Bronn is the Military Strategies teacher. He and Arya will occasionally join their classes together. He also has a pretty high approval rating with his students, but not so high with Cat.

Yara is the Marine Biology teacher. She will often take her student on trips to aquariums, and occasionally, out on the water. She is dating Dany.

Dany is the Reptile teacher. She is always bringing in reptiles to show off to the class, and her favorite ones to bring are her 3 Kimono Dragons, Rhaegal, Viserion, and Drogon. She is dating Yara. 

Tywin is the Business Management teacher. His students are all deathly afraid of him. He has sent many a student to the counselors, crying. 

Sam is the head librarian. He tries to keep kids quiet, but fails miserably. He is dating Gilly, and helping taking care of Sam Jr.

Grenn and Pyp are the assistant librarians. They are far better at keeping kids quiet than Sam.

Petyr and Varys are advisors to Robert. They are ALWAYS fighting.

Loras is a florist. He is dating Renly.

Renly is a cop. He is dating Loras. 

Missandei is the Foreign Languages teacher. Which one? All of them. She is dating Grey Worm.

Grey Worm is the wrestling coach. When people first see him they wonder how he could possibly be the wrestling coach, before he shows them exactly how he got to be the wrestling coach in the first place. He is dating Missandei.

Melisandre is the Religions teacher. She is supposed to teach about a variety of different religions, but she seems to mainly focus on the Lord of Light.

Stannis is the Writing teacher. He is by far the strictest teacher in the school. Shireen is actually scared when she finds out that is in his class.

Davos is the counselor at the school. He is beloved by all of the students, and he tends to be such an important and nurturing figure at the school that many of students have taken to calling him “Dadvos”.

Hot Pie is the Cooking teacher. He gets very enthusiastic in class about whatever they’re making, and thus, his students love him. They love his excitement. He calls them, “Little Cooks”.

Tommen is a student. He’s a fairly average student, but he’s pretty well like around campus because he’s a pretty nice guy.

Myrcella is the Calculus teacher. No one is entirely sure why she chose that job, but she did.  
Joffrey can suck my dick is unemployed. Unless you count “spoiled rich white boy” as a profession. 

Roose and Walder are the leaders of two allied gangs, and their families are part of them. 

Ramsay is the main enforcer of the Bolton gang. 

Jorah is a soldier who was dishonorably discharged for human trafficking. He is deeply ashamed of his actions. He was recently disowned by his family.

Jeor is an veteran, who was a General in the army. He is currently taking care of Lyanna after her mother died. 

Lyanna is a student in high school. She is great.

Barristan is a veteran who is currently working as a bodyguard for Robert.

Sandor is another security guard for Robert. He is often seen hanging out with Arya,   
Gendry, and Hot Pie, despite being way older.

Gregor is another body guard for Robert. Why is he not in prison yet? We don’t know.

Oberyn is the Chemistry teacher. He seems to know a lot about poison. 

Jaqen is the leader of a cult. And also Arya’s martial arts classes.

Syrio is Arya’s self defense teacher.

Shae is literally a hooker. So no real change.


End file.
